Memories upon the wind
by leggo lover 99
Summary: FINALLY IT'S HERE! THE SEQUEL TO THE TRUTH TAKEN AWAY! It's been 30 years. 30 years since the end- 30 years since the new beginning. 30 years to the day. We miss him- we all do- me and the boys. But we've moved on- our lives could not stand still- they weren't allowed to. 30 YEARS AFTER SPIDER MAN WAS UNMASKED AND KILLED- THE TEAM HAS TO FACE A NEW THREAT! READ AND REVIEW!
1. remembering

**SOOOOO IT'S FINALLY UP! THE SEQUEL IS HERE!**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ****_THE TRUTH TAKEN AWAY_**** YET- ****READ IT NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been 30 years. 30 years since the end- 30 years since the new beginning.

30 years to the day.

We miss him- we all do- me and the boys.

But we've moved on- our lives could not stand still- they weren't allowed to.

Yet we are not past the grief.

For 30 long years, it's hung above our heads- deepening our sorrows- until we felt empty inside.

We had all cried- that much was obvious- each one of us- as we watched him lowered into the endless void of earth- tears flowing as we each said our goodbyes.

I loved him though.

I really did.

I remember his final goodbye to me- the letter he wrote:

_"You have saved me and the rest of the team too many times to count. For this I thank you._

_You have been a great friend and team mate. I leave the job of leader in your hands/ claws/ whatever."_

The last line still made her laugh. He kept his sense of humour till the end.

However- I had to let go- I had to find love anew. There is no way I can love a memory- no matter how hard I tried.

Yet why do I still shed tears? But I'm not the only one.

Several times- I've walked in on my husband- and seen his pain- that helpless agony that was the fault of someone not himself.

But enough about me- what about the team?

Are me, Luke, Danny and Sam still ready to put our lives on the line for Manhattan?

Of course we are. We never stopped our duty to our city, to S.H.E.I.L.D, but most importantly- to our leader. The one who had died fighting for the people he loved- died a hero's death- at least that's what we believe.

Not one of us could- or would- remember the way in which he had been ripped away from us- the humiliating end he had met.

He did not deserve it.

Like we don't deserve to take up his –title as leader. All five of us agreed on sharing an equal role.

And yes- I do mean five.

Four people are not enough to keep a good eye on the city, especially with the avengers nearing retirement- so we added a new member.

His name:

Osborn. Harry Osborn.

He can now control Venom- keep all its power in check- yet I understand where this control came from.

His father.

He wants to be able to make up for the terrible mistakes his father made- the first thing he did was help to capture the Goblin.

The second was to suggest his punishment.

The death penalty.

Harry knew as well as us, that there was no way to bring Norman back to how he was originally- so we all knew it was for the best.

But now there's a new evil rising- one none of us could see coming.

No one but Danny.

He went back to K'un L'un to visit his wife and child barely a week ago- but returned with them to the tri-carrier, warning of an immense power threatening us.

So that's the story so far.

Except one last thing.

Each of us are married and have kids, and each of our children have inherited super powers.

I have twins. One boy- one girl.

Their names?

Peter and May.

But what of my husband?

Here's a hint.

I am now called, Ava Osborn.

* * *

**it's only the intro- but REVIEW!**

**WHO ARE DANNY, SAM AND LUKE MARRIED TO?**

**WHAT POWERS DO THEIR KIDS HAVE?**

**WHT ARE THEIR NAMES?**

**COME ON PEOPLE! LET'S TRY AND BEAT THE VIEW AND REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST ONE!**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**

**LL99 OUT!**


	2. the prophesy

**JUST TO SAY- TRUCIA AND HARMONY HAVE THEIR PICTURES ON MY STORY: "Revenge for the shadows" BUT THE STORY LINE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ONE- AS HERE- SPIDERMAN IS DEAD- IN MY OTHER ONE- HE IS STILL ALIVE AND KICKING... AT THE MOMENT...**

**SO READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**1 week ago**

"Prepare docking bay."

"Docking bay ready."

"Coming in steady- landing struts down, and-"

There was a pause as a strong gust of wind hit the side of the Tri-carrier, blowing the tiny plane sideways slightly.

A second passed, then:

"Touch down."

The small group let out a small sigh of relief, then listened closely as a familiar voice came through the radio.

"All persons accounted for- no hostile forces were encountered, over."

Another wave of relief washed over the team, at this report. Iron fist had sent out a message only days before- from within the city of K'un L'un- stating that a new evil was arising. They were all glad he had arrived unharmed.

Through the wide window, the team watched as the back ramp lower- and the face of their friend appear. Iron fist marched down the ramp- yet what followed him out brought a look of surprise to the watching faces.

Behind the K'un L'un warrior- out stepped two females- dressed in similar attire, long green robes, with yellow lining and an outline of a phoenix on their chests.

Daniel Rand looked up- and seeing his friends' faces- he pressed a finger to his wrist, opening the connection between the transmitters- his face appearing deadly serious.

"May I introduce my family- my wife- Trucia and my daughter- Harmony."

There was a pause.

"Is he allowed?" Sam whispered- a horrified look spreading across his face.

The warrior let out a small smile at his friend's expression, then suddenly glanced over his shoulder- wrapping a muscular arm around his daughter as he did so- pulling her forth, towards the control room.

Overhead- the group could only star in awe. The child- Harmony- was beautiful- her hair a mix of her mother's strawberry blonde and her father's sandy blonde- while her eyes, a strong piercing blue- flickered around- cautiously taking in her surroundings- just like her father.

Yet despite her innocent appearance- the girl had a lissom figure- her arms revealing muscles and multiple scrapes and bruises.

From this- it was clear that this girl was a fighter, prepared for battle.

The group's thoughts were interrupted by a 'hiss'- letting people know that the elevator had arrived at the floor.

There was a 'ping' as the doors slid open- revealing the three citizens from the far off mystical city.

Of course- Ava ran forward into Daniel's strong arms- thankful that he was unhurt- while Luke and Sam settled for a more subtle approach- clapping him on the back.

Ava finally released him, then looked towards the two females, who were watching carefully- seeming completely out of place in the mechanical surroundings.

Noticing his friends gaze- Daniel turned around- waving a hand at the group.

"Trucia- Harmony, may introduce my team, and my friends- Ava Ayala, Luke Cage and Sam Alexander."

Behind her- Ava heard a gasp.

"Hey- what happened to the 'no revealing secret identities' rule? I thought that we were keeping our secret identities **_secret _**after the whole, 'spider man' being Parker incident?!"

There was a pause filled with sadness as the team remembered the day- then Daniel's glare hardened, and his features grew Stoney.

"These are my _family_- two warriors of the ancient city of K'un L'un. There are no secretes in our home- and it you believe that they would just spread around such an important truth- then- my friend- you have them mistaken."

Ava rolled her eyes under her mask- trust Sam to blurt out such strange and idiotic proposals, and trust Danny to set him straight.

Sam held up his hands in mock surrender- but Luke pulled of his glasses and stepped in front of his friend.

"Luke Cage- nice to meet you." He offered a hand to Trucia.

The woman bowed her head, grasped Power man's hand- but then suddenly- her head jumped upwards- her eyes flying open- unnaturally pale, unseeing.

_"Beware, Heroes- for at this pass,_

_There will be a suffering that will surely last."_

Judging by the grimace on his face- it seemed to Ava that the hand that was grasping Luke's, was holding on unimaginably tight- the strength stronger than his own.

"What's happening?" Sam cried-, "Danny- what's your lady doing to him?!"

Iron fist glared at Trucia being called- "Your lady" but bowed his head.

"I told you there was a great evil approaching- Trucia and myself both have sensed it. She is just reading your fate- as I am sure- it is the same on for all of us. She will not harm you Luke- do not fear."

At these words- Luke visibly relaxed- yet his face still showed pain from the grip.

Trucia continued in her mysterious tone,

_"Four will stand,_

_One will fall,_

_This hero's heart suffers most of all._

_He will rise- determination felt-_

_Yet a warning I cry- for it will soon melt._

_Lay down hearts, lay down swords-_

_Prepare for battle- a ferocious war._

_What flames a greater nation?_

_The children- our next generation."_

Trucia started to shake- her energy seeming to fade- and Daniel rushed forward- just as she collapsed- letting go of Luke's hand.

The K'un L'un warrior looked around at his friends,

"I apologise for her- reading such a strong fate uses too much power for her to handle.

Do any of you have transport to take us home- for I think a taxi may become suspicious of a man dressed as myself, carrying an unconscious woman in his arms, and a child following?"

The team just blinked- confused at the prophesy- but Ava raise her hands- and smacked the boys on the back of their heads.

"There's room in my car. Follow me."

Daniel bowed and marched quickly after Ava- Harmony stepping just a few feet behind.

Luke turned to Sam.

"Is it only me here that doesn't know what the heck is going on?"

Sam just shrugged.

* * *

**SO DANNY NOW HAS A WIFE AND A CHILD.**

**HUMMM INTERESTING.**

**JUST A QUICK SHOUT OUT TO WOLF200: the name Harmony does NOT mean anything!**

**all of you other readers will be utterly confused!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW- BUT I NEED MORE!**

**STILL:**

**What is this new evil?**

**Who are the others married to? (Several of you are/were right)**

**What powers shall I give the kids- if any?**

**Will I stop asking random, annoying questions?**

**The answer?**

**LL99 OUT!**


	3. our family life

**Chapter 3**

Slowly- Trucia opened her eyes- remembering the happenings of the past day.

She was not at home anymore- no more cool wind upon the face- no freshly fallen snow- as pure and white as the heavens. No protection from the outside world.

They were alone- her, Daniel and Harmony. No one but each other to rely on.

But those other three. Sam, Ava and Luke- the ones whose fate was entwined together by the same prophesy- could they help them? Were they trustworthy? Daniel seemed to think so- yet Trucia did not trust those from the outside world. Their souls were stained- no longer pure- and their beings were pointless- they walked about- their only lust, being the one for power.

Yet she foretold a war. What war? Who would participate? Whose lives will be smashed and broken upon the shores of death?

They should have stayed at home- back in K'un L'un- where it was safe.

"My dear- are you alright? You used so much Chi energy last night- I was worried."

Trucia smiled at the face of her husband above her. His eyes showed true caring- at least one person from the outside was pure hearted.

Her husband cocked his head,

"You do not trust me friends."

It wasn't even a question- he understood.

"Humans' souls and hearts have been stained for generations- their intentions hidden from those who seek the truth." Was her reply.

"Seek and ye shall find." Reminded Daniel.

"Sometimes the truth hurts more than lies."

"Yet sometimes it doesn't hurt at all."

Trucia gave a faint hint of a smile.

"I'm recovering- yet I believe that I need to see your friends again to see our options."

Her husband nodded and raised himself out of their bed. She watched as he slowly got dressed- and marched out the room to check on their daughter.

In her head she counted.

5, 4,

Voices.

3, 2,

Laughter.

1,

CRASH!

Daniel's voice came next,

"You are getting stronger every day, my child. Soon you shall be as strong as the wind."

Trucia pulled herself up.

_And so goes our family life…_ she mused.

* * *

When the family reached the Tri-carrier- they found a large group of people waiting for them.

To Trucia- only three were familiar, and one she could guess the name of. None were in costumes- so she couldn't even start to guess.

The first person to catch her eye was a dark skinned, brown haired woman- who was called Ava.

The next two Trucia recognised, were a muscled, dark skinned male- known as Luke, and a black curly haired male, who was Sam.

The rest she had no idea about.

Seeing her bewilderment- Daniel raised an arm to the group.

"Trucia- as you remember- this is my team- my friends- and their families.

We are all moving residence to the Tri-carrier for all of our safety."

The man Trucia guessed at Nick Fury marched towards the group,

"Daniel Rand."

Her husband nodded his head,

"Take your wife and daughter to the meeting room. I will be there in an hour. That goes to all of you."

The director tapped his watch- and set off into a small side hatch.

Then the group moved in the opposite direction- Trucia feeling completely lost- not being able to sense anything from the living creatures or the wildlife. She felt helpless- unable to do anything to protect her husband and his friends.

Then she heard it- a rising scream of a tortured soul- the sound a wounded animal makes when it is caught by the hunter and is being teased.

She felt an arm around her body- pulling her forth so no one would be suspicious.

"What is it?" The voice asked softly. Daniel…

"He's upset again…" she moaned- feeling the man's suffering, "He knows you are here- he wants to be here as well…"

Daniel knew who she was talking about- yet what the man wanted would be too dangerous- leading to the deaths of many.

"Tell him our reasons- let him know we have not forgotten."

Trucia scrunched her eyes together tighter- letting all her chi energy flow to her brain- then letting it shoot through her mind towards K'un L'un- to the room of the man.

She felt her legs weaken under the strain, but once again, Daniel picked her up- and carried her to the meeting room- where ever that was.

She heard more voices now- not from the man- but from the people around her. They were asking questions- questions of caring- but her husband gave no reply.

She felt her world fading to pure darkness, when suddenly- a cool hand pressed against Trucia's forehead- allowing the chi energy to reach her body once more.

Trucia wearily opened one eye- and was met by the face of her daughter.

"Thank you my child…" Trucia breathed.

Harmony nodded and turned to a chair.

It was true- the prophesy was coming true.

_"What flames a greater nation?_

_The children- our next generation."_

Harmony was becoming more powerful- soon, her skills would match her father's.

Ava looked at the K'un L'un family in utter bewilderment.

"Okay- does anyone want to explain what is going on?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Ava, there are some truths in this life that we must keep hidden from friends for the good of the world- and the sake of humanity."

Luke leaned to a woman- probably his wife- who was next to him, and muttered,

"A simple no wouldn't come amiss, would it?"

Trucia smiled and winked at her daughter, whole let out a small giggle. Well, at least those from the outside world could laugh.

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG GAP IN UPDATING... I WAS UP MY GRAN'S AND HER COMPUTER WOULDN'T ALLOW MY MEEMORY STICK TO WORK! ):**

**SO ANYWAYS...**

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS MAN?**

**WHAT DANGER IS APPROACHING?**

**FAMILIES WILL BE REVEALED IN TEH NEXT CHAPTER!**

**LL99 OUT!**


End file.
